1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus for the face of an exterior door. More particularly, the illuminating apparatus projects light onto the face of the door for enhanced visual identification of a door lock.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein.
In the dark, such as during the night or during a storm, the exterior of a door may not be clearly visible and a user may find it problematic to locate the door lock. While many homes have outside lights, they must be turned on when leaving the premises and must remain on until a person returns and turns the light off. This wastes energy if the user leaves during the day. In addition, exterior lights burning during the day may draw attention that the premises are unoccupied, thereby causing a security issue.
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as indicator lights in many devices and increasingly used for other lighting. LEDs have long service life, extreme vibration resistance and permit considerably shallower mountings compared to most bulb-type assemblies.
Even though porch lights address some of the needs of the market, there is need for an illumination apparatus that projects light on a door lock when needed under control of a user from the outside of the door.